Rosas Plateadas
by KingMochi13
Summary: Una noche Roxas despierta jadeando, y con un horrible dolor. Al sentir que el dolor se hace mas fuerte corre hacia el baño y vomita, al contemplar lo que había salido sus ojos se quedan mirando a aquella flor en silencio, con miedo. Una hermosa flor, cubierta de leves pintas de sangre, de un color plateado. Igual que el cabello de Riku.


**Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto solo por entretenimiento. Esto es un Au escolar, donde la enfermedad Hanahaki existe. Lo unico que me pertenece es la imagen de portada.**

* * *

" _La enfermedad Hanahaki nace cuando, por causa de un amor unilateral, el paciente comienza a vomitar y toser pétalos de flores cuando este sufre de un amor unilateral. La infección puede ser removida por medio de la cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecerán junto a los pétalos. Puede ser curada sin estos efectos sólo cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos"_

Roxas jadeo pesadamente a su vez que despertaba repentinamente en medio de la noche, su pecho bajaba y subía mientras intentaba calmarse, sentándose en la cama y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Miró a su alrededor y noto que sus repentinas acciones no despertaron a su hermano, quien dormía con todas las sábanas desparramadas y cayendo de la cama, pero que aun así, hasta en sus sueños tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Roxas sonrió levemente ante esto y después miró hacia la ventana.

El chico despertó porque sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho, tan doloroso, que le hizo abrir sus ojos a la fuerza. Pero mientras siguió mirando hacia la ventana, viendo a los árboles mecerse suavemente, se sintió algo decepcionado, no siente ningún dolor ahora, y además, ya no está somnoliento.

Pero cuando está por pararse e ir al baño, el extraño dolor vuelve, y más doloroso, se siente como si quisiera vomitar, y, viendo que no lograra llegar al baño, se pone a correr en vez de caminar, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos al sentir algo que quiere salir desde su estómago. Y una vez que logra llegar, no puede aguantarlo más y deja que todo salga y caiga al lavamanos, tosiendo y sosteniendo su estómago.

Cuando se detiene, toma una gran bocanada de aire y abre sus ojos, al hacerlo, mira con terror lo que salió de su boca.

Una flor.

 _Una flor plateada._

Y cuando estaba por tomarla, el dolor volvió una vez más, haciéndole sostenerse el estómago otra vez, tosiendo y dejando que todo saliera, siente como seis o siete flores más salen, y cuando para, toma algo de aire, para tomar con gentileza una de las flores, limpiando la sangre con sus pulgares y la mira, un suspiro llena la habitación y el rubio bota la flor en el basurero junto las demás, después se pone a limpiar todo el desastre y vuelve a su habitación, de vuelta su cama, en donde intenta cerrar sus ojos y tener una noche normal.

Cuando la maana llega Roxas se vuelve a despertar, pero no por el dolor, si no por su hermano mayor, quien no paraba de sacudirle por los hombros, manteniendo una atolondrada sonrisa en su cara.

"Roxas! Despierta! Vamos! ¿No lo olvidaste verdad? Hoy dia Riku vuelve desde sus vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos!" El castaño siguió sacudiendo a su hermano y siguió hablando de cómo su mejor amigo estaría de vuelta, después de haber estado un mes lejos de él, para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos. "Roxas! Me prometiste que vendrías conmigo!"

Ah, a veces Roxas se arrepiente de ser tan bueno con su hermano. Y con un quejido el chico abrió sus ojos y asentó con su cabeza a las palabras de Sora, lentamente levantándose. Le vio a sus azules ojos y sintió algo de culpa en su pecho, ¿Debería decirle acerca de lo que ocurrió en la noche?, ¿Acerca de cómo vómito flores con el color del cabello de su mejor amigo? Decidió que no, Roxas siempre ha sido así, prefiriendo sufrir en silencio a decirlo a voz alta.

Después de unos minutos, Roxas finalmente sale del baño, vestido, y mira a Sora, quien ha estado esperando por él en su cuarto y se para de su cama cuando lo ve, su contagiosa sonrisa sigue ahí.

"¿Listo?" Y Roxas asintió "¡Te tomaste un buen tiempo ahí!" Pero Roxas ignoro esto último, no puede decirle que vomito otras cuatro flores del mismo color mientras se bañaba y que tuvo que lavar todo su cuerpo de nuevo gracias a la sangre.

Mientras caminaban a la estación de trenes, Sora no podía dejar de hablar de todos los planes de las cosas que harían, según él, las vacaciones de verano más asombrosas de sus vidas, y de que como haría que este verano fuera el mejor de sus vidas gracias a las aventuras que tendría con sus mejores amigos Riku, y Kairi, pero la chica llegaría en dos dias mas, asi qe por ahora, Sora solo tenía a Riku, y, para la mala suerte de Roxas, Sora tambien le tenia a el. Roxas suspiro, sintiéndose más culpable a medida que escuchaba los planes de su hermano, que le incluian, no tenia porque hacerlo, Roxas tenia amigos propios y de vez en cuando salía con ellos, pero Sora amaba a su hermano, y él no necesitaba escuchar la típica frase de las madres de "Lleva a tu hermano contigo" Sora simplemente lo hacía porque quería.

"¿Crees que a Riku le gustaría ir al cine a ver "Heroes de la Llave Espada"?" Pregunto el chico castaño y el rubio le miro, luego miro al cielo, y luego de vuelta a su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Creo que le gustaría, ¿No sigue él el comic?" Y Sora hizo un leve puchero.

"¡No sabia eso!" Roxas rio levemente y Sora solo hizo su puchero más grande, y, jugueteando un poco, inflo sus mejillas como las de una ardilla. "¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

Roxas se encogió de hombros de nuevo "Simplemente le pregunté"

Riku era el mejor amigo de Sora desde que este tenía 6 años y Roxas 5, el peli plateado los conoció a ambos cuando jugaban en la playa y les preguntó si podía acompañarlos. Sora sonrió enormemente y asintió, pero Roxas solo le miro y luego fijó su mirada de vuelta al castillo de arena que estaba construyendo, desde entonces, Riku siempre se les uniría, e incluso iba a buscarlos a su casa. Era cosa de tiempo antes de que Roxas comenzará a sentir más que una amistad hacia él, porque Riku, sin importar que tan duro o que tantas veces le evitará, siempre le sonreía a Roxas y le ofrecería ayuda siempre que la necesitase.

En 6 años, Riku siempre seguía a los otros dos chicos, jugando, llorando y riendo juntos. En los siguientes 4 años, Riku siguió siendo el calmado y amable mejor amigo de Sora, y cuando esté introdujo a una chica de pelo rojo, el grupo social de ellos creció un poco más.

Pero los ojos de Roxas seguían en Riku.

Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la enfermedad Hanahaki, no lloro, no grito con miedo. Sabía que era una cosa de tiempo para que dentro de su cuerpo comenzará a crecer la horrible planta y que le hiciera vomitar flores, pero una parte del, estaba triste. Para hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, y no morir por culpa de la enfermedad, necesitará una cirugía, y con eso, todos sus sentimientos hacia Riku desaparecerían, y Riku se sentiría como un extraño para el. El rubio ni siquiera consideró la opción en donde la enfermedad es curada si Riku correspondía sus sentimientos, porque Roxas está seguro de que los ojos de Riku no están sobre él, sino sobre Sora.

Riku siempre le prestaba más atención a Sora, siempre abrazaba más a Sora, siempre miraría más a Sora, y siempre buscaria más a Sora que a él, Roxas se había dado cuenta, especialmente en aquellos días en que Sora estaba enfermo y no podía jugar con ellos, Riku simplemente cancelaba los planes y no iba, incluso si Roxas si estaba disponible para jugar. Riku dijo una vez que lo hacía porque _"No sería lo mismo sin Sora"_ pero para Roxas, eso era una mentira, sabía que Riku estaba ahí por Sora, no por ambos.

Así que no importaba, se decía a sí mismo, no importa si este amor es unilateral. Yo mismo pagaré la cirugía, y voy a pretender que esto jamas paso.

"Hey Roxas!" La voz de su hermano llamándole le hizo volver a la realidad, ya habían llegado a la estación de trenes y Sora sostenía una botella de jugo de uva frente a él "Tierra llamando a Roxas! ¿Estas bien?"

"...Si, estoy bien" Roxas tomo el jugo, murmurando un gracias y comenzó a beber de él mientras que su hermano hacía lo mismo, pero con uno de sabor naranja.

"Hay tanta gente...Espero que Riku no esté atrasado" Roxas solo asintió a su comentario y espero, ambos mirando a la cantidad de gente que iba y venía, que bajaba y subía a los trenes. Hasta que, de la nada, unos mechones de cabello plateado pasaron frente a los ojos de Roxas y llamó la atención de su hermano, tirando de su brazo y apuntando hacia la dirección en la que vio aquellos mechones.

"¿No es ese de ahí?" Sora sonrió enormemente a su vez que sus ojos llegaban a brillar y le asintió a Roxas.

"Si! Vamos Roxas!" Y tomando su mano, Roxas se dejó llevar por el castaño y mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo algo de miedo en su pecho, respiró profundamente mientras corrían entre la multitud, intentando calmarse, ¿Qué pasaría si de la nada vomita una flor enfrente de Riku?

El chico rezo porque las flores se mantuvieran dentro.

Pero el miedo creció más a medida que se acercaban mas y mas.

"Riku!" Sora dejó ir su mano para saltar en el aire y abrazar al chico peli plateado, quien por poco cae al suelo y rio, sosteniendo al castaño y le abrazo fuertemente antes de dejarle en el suelo y desordenar su cabello "¿Como estuvo el viaje?"

"Nada mal, pero sin internet se vuelve algo aburrido" Riku sonrió un poco mientras miraba a Sora y luego miró a Roxas, quien se tenso cuando puso sus ojos sobre el "Roxas! ¿No me vas a saludar amigo?" Y abrió sus brazos.

Roxas se quedó mirando a Riku y tragó saliva, el dolor en su estómago estaba comenzando a hacerle sentir mal pero intentó ignorarlo, lentamente caminado, temblando un poco, abrazo al chico con sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de Riku cuando este le abrazó de vuelta y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la pequeña comodidad de ser sostenido por un chico más grande que el, Riku se volvió más alto, piensa.

"Te extrañe, rubiecito" Susurro Riku en su oreja y Roxas se tenso aun mas, siente como sus mejillas arden y siente la suma urgencia de vomitar, el chico se mordió el labio inferior más fuerte y trago saliva, intentando reprimir el horrible dolor e intenta responder al mayor.

"Te..Te extrañe también...Mopa" Y Riku se separó, mirándole con un leve puchero.

"¿Aun sigues con eso?" Y Roxas rio un poco, pero, de la nada, se cubrio la boca, sosteniendo su estómago mientras se curvaba un poco, Riku y Sora se preocuparon e intentaron acercarse a él, pero Roxas se movió hacia atrás, mirando a ambos chicos con miedo.

"Lo..Lo siento!" Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño más cercano que pudo encontrar y vómito, tosió y tosió mientras su agarre en el lavamanos se hacia mas fuerte, no sabe por cuántos minutos estuvo vomitando flores plateadas, pero no pudo parar, y lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a unirse a la sangre cayendo al lavamanos junto con las flores.

"Mierda…" Susurro, junto a un quejido, lentamente intentando volver a su respiración normal y se limpió la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Miro alrededor en el pequeño baño y tomo algo de papel higiénico de la única cabina que había y comenzó a limpiar, intentando recobrarse.

Cuando salió y vio a unos preocupados Riku y Sora, este solo les dio una falsa sonrisa, que para su suerte se la creyeron, y fueron a casa de Riku para ayudarle a desempacar.

Y así, el resto de las vacaciones de verano pasaron junto a los planes de Sora de hacer el verano el más divertido.

Excepto que Roxas rechazó todos los planes de su hermano, inventando excusas de que no se sentía bien, o de que sus amigos, quienes estaban teniendo sus vacaciones de verano en otras ciudades, querían hablar con él por internet. Se sintió mal de estar mintiéndole a su hermano, pero no podía ver a Riku, sabe que, si llega a hacer el más mínimo contacto visual con el, vomitara todo de nuevo, y si el dolor de vomitar flores cuando el no esta a su alrededor ya es doloroso, no quiere saber qué tan doloroso sería si el chico está con el.

En uno de esos días en que Sora salió con Riku y Kairi, el rubio reunió el coraje para contarle a su madre acerca de la enfermedad, la mujer vio a su hijo con miedo y tristeza, lentamente abrazándole y acariciando su cabello, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que le compraría medicina para que las flores no le dolieran cuando las vomitara, y tambien, que deberia decirle sus sentimientos a Riku.

"Tienes que hacerlo, porque, si él no te ama….¿Sabes lo que tendremos que hacer, verdad?" Roxas asintió, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas de su sucia cara.

"Cirugía" Y con eso, la pérdida de todo sentimiento hacia Riku, y Roxas no quería eso, no quería ver a Riku como un extraño, queria reir, llorar, disfrutar de la compañía de Riku y estar con el. Pero el destino era cruel. Su madre asintió mientras le besaba su cabello y le abrazaba una vez más.

"Si te rechaza, me debes decir de inmediato" Roxas asintió a las palabras de su madre.

Confesarse y Rechazo.

Esas eran las dos cosas a las que Roxas más les tenia miedo a medida que pasaban los últimos días del verano. Tenía pesadillas acerca de ser rechazo que le despertaban en medio de la noche, llorando en silencio y teniendo que correr al baño a vomitar.

Y cuando las clases empezaron, evitar a Riku se le hizo más difícil a Roxas, la noche después de su segundo día de clases lloro, lloro porque Riku estaba en una de sus clases optativas, y eso significaba, que Riku le ofrecería caminar junto a él hasta su casa.

Ya a la semana de clases, Roxas ha hecho y dicho un montón de excusas para evitar a Riku, y le duele, le duele mucho cuando ve la tristeza en el rostro de Riku cuando todas sus respuestas con un "No", le duele cuando Riku murmura un "Okay" y se marcha dejándole solo, mientras se muerde el labio inferior tratando de no vomitar en el momento.

Sora también se dio cuenta de esto, y ha intentado muchas ocasiones de confrontar a su hermanito por su comportamiento hacia Riku, cuando este no ha hecho nada para hacerle enojar. Pero Roxas siguió evitando sus preguntas y evitando a el tambien, pero un dia, Roxas no pudo evitarlo, y bajo la presión que le estaba haciendo, el rubio explotó.

"¡Estoy enamorado de Riku! ¿¡Okay?! ¡Tengo la puta enfermedad Hanahaki!" y sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió el dolor de nuevo, no pudo aguantarse hasta el baño, tosio y vómito en frente de su hermano, lentamente cayendo al suelo, haciendo que Sora se arrodillarse enfrente de él mientras le miraba preocupado, acariciando su espalda gentilmente y ayudandole a vomitar las flores plateadas.

"¿Porque….Porque no me dijiste…? ¿Mama lo sabe?"

".." Roxas miró hacia abajo, lentamente limpiándose la sangre de su boca "Lo sabe, le tuve que decir después de que me viera vomitar en la cocina"

"Roxas…" Llamo Sora, gentilmente abrazando a su hermano y acariciandole el cabello. "¿Cuando planeas decirle a Riku?"

"No lo se"

"Está preocupado, ¿Sabes?, Él piensa que hizo algo malo que te está haciendo evitarle...Él siempre está preguntando por ti y como estas" Roxas cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba más a su hermano y lloraba en silencio.

Él no está preocupado, piensa, Riku solo esta preocupado al ver a Sora preocupado, Riku solo ve a Sora y nada más.

Pero no proyecta su tristeza en odio hacia su hermano, en vez de eso, deja que su hermano le abraze mas y le consuele mientras de a poco se duerme en sus brazos, recordando unas últimas palabras que le dijo antes de caer completamente dormido en los brazos de Morpheo.

" _Riku vendrá mañana..."_

Cuando Roxas despierta, se encuentra en su cama, y con su pijama, quizás Sora llamó a su madre para ayudarle a dejarle en cama, sonríe un poco, incluso si es rudo o cruel con Sora, este siempre le sonreía, y le gritaría que no importa que, le ama. El chico mira hacia la ventana y ve que ya se ha hecho de noche. El momento en que se quedó dormido en los brazos de Sora era de tarde, asi que se debió haber dormido unas cuantas horas, y mira hacia el reloj para confirmarlo y ve que se durmió unas cuatro horas, cuando, de la nada, le llega el recuerdo de las palabras de Sora.

 _Riku vendrá mañana._

Y su cuerpo se tensa, no quiere ver a Riku, no quiere que venga, no tiene ninguna excusa válida para dejar la casa y no tiene ninguna excusa válida para no salir con el. Se muerde el labio inferior e intenta buscar algo en su cabeza que le pueda salvar, pero no encuentra nada.

Pero lo que Roxas no sabía era que, Sora le mandaba un mensaje a Riku, y no sabía que el peli plateado poco menos corría para llegar a su casa.

Y cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta principal por poco salta y miró a Sora, quien ya estaba saliendo de su cuarto compartido.

"¿Quien…?"

Sora le miró y le desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

"Riku" Respondió y poco menos salió corriendo del cuarto antes de que Roxas pudiese decir algo.

"...Por...Porque….¿¡No que vendría mañana?!" Grito, pero sabía que su hermano lo escucharía, Sora ya estaba en el primer piso, probablemente ya le estaba abriendo la puerta al peli plateado. "Mierda...Mierda…" Roxas miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar cualquier cosa que pudiese usar de excusa para salir de ahí, y cuando vio la ventana, no le importo que estuviera en el segundo piso, se paró y fue hacia esta, comenzando a abrirla pero entonces su cuerpo se congeló cuando escucho la voz de la persona a la que ha intentando evitar todo este tiempo.

"Roxas" Riku sonaba serio, enojado, e hizo que el rubio se tensara aún más, mirándole con miedo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y con sus manos ya puestas en su estomago, el dolor comenzando desde que escucho su voz. "Tenemos que hablar" Demandó, caminando hacia él y Roxas trago saliva, sintiendo como las flores intentaban salir de su boca. Sin dejarle al rubio responder, Riku tomo su muñeca y le forzó a salir con él, pasando por delante de Sora quien susurro un "Lo siento" a Roxas, pero este solo le miro con miedo, y con el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado por su propio hermano.

"Por...Porfavor...dejame...ir…" Roxas murmuro bajito, intentando librarse del agarre de Riku pero este le ignoró, y aun tironeando de él, sacándolo de la casa y comenzando a pasar por el camino que daba hacia la playa, una vez allí, Riku le soltó y le miro, su expresión era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza mientras que cerraba sus manos en puños.

"¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?" Roxas sacudió su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, las flores estaban tan cerca de salirse.

"Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Porque me evitas?, ¡Crei que eramos amigos!" Y cuando Roxas cometió el error de mirar a Riku, vio como el usualmente calmado chico, estaba a temblando, mientras intentaba que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no cayeran.

"Somos...Somos amigos…"

"¿¡Entonces que esta mal?!"

Y Roxas no pudo contenerse más, y dejo que las flores cayeran, dejo que comenzarán a tapar la arena que había bajo sus pies, una, dos, tres, cuatro, muchas, muchas flores plateadas que salían sin prara de su estómago. Es tanto, que Roxas cae sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su estómago mientras llora y vomita. Duele.

"Porque...Porque tu no…" Riku camina hacia Roxas y se arrodilla frente a él, intenta tocarle, alcanzar, pero prefiere dejar su mano dónde está y espera a que Roxas termine. Después de que el rubio tose por última vez y limpia su boca, este mira a Riku, y este suspira.

El silencio reina entre ellos hasta que Riku suspira de nuevo.

"Lo siento Roxas...pero…"

Y con eso, Roxas lo sabe. Sabe que este es el fin.

Que, desde ahora en adelante, Riku no será más que un extraño para el.


End file.
